1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a combination carrying and storage accessory for a container handle.
2. Background Art
Paints, cleansers and other chemicals are typically displayed and sold in containers having wire loop handles attached on opposite sides and near the tops thereof to enable pivoting the wire loop handles up and over the tops of the containers. Because such containers, when full, may be quite heavy, various gripping elements have been developed to protect the hands when the container is lifted by the handle.
Generally, such gripping elements serve only a single purpose, are typically not ergonomic, reusable, comfortable, nor particularly durable. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved handle accessory.